Acceptance
by Crow Heart
Summary: Jackal Sun is a sky knight. Except he has 100% Cylonian Blood in his veins. His parents betrayed the old Master Cyclonis because they didn't believe in what he was doing. Still people distrust a cyclonian. Can he find acceptance. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Characters

Jack Sun

Nickname: Jackal  
Eyes: Silver

Hair: Black

Height: About 6 ft

Build: Not scrawny, but Lanky (kinda Like an Acrobat)

Weapon: Guan Dao power by an Immortal Light Crystal

Skimmer: Old Switch Blade fixed up and modified

Terra: Terra Zanzibar

it is the home of great warriors and performers. Fighting is part of the culture. They constantly spar for fun. There are many festivals and shows. They basically love life. The most popular place is a nightclub called Galion Roussa (Lion Rose). It is a temperate Area, but spring lasts the longest and is 

one of the reasons why they are usually so full of life.

Siblings: Twin Sister: Leeann Sun

Name: Leeann Sun Nickname: She has many that the guys on her terra call her but most are just suggestive and perverted

Features: She pretty much looks like a female version of Jack because they're twins. However, she has green highlights in her hair and is slightly shorter.

Weapon: Scimitar powered by a yellow striker crystal

Skimmer: Harrier's model of skimmer, I forget it's name

Age: 18

Personality: This is a beautiful girl who is comfortable with herself. She is very sensual and graceful. She doesn't let the perverted nicknames of the 

boys on her terra upset her. She believes that the body is nothing to be ashamed of. She loves girl talk.

Name: Sal Dragonfly Nickname: Jazz Man

Height: 6ft

Eyes: Gray

Hair: Black

Weapon: Staff Powered by a Rhapsody Crystal

Build: Average

Family: none

Skimmer: Modified Heliscooter (he says he prefers them to skimmers)

Personality: A musician through and through. Although he often has his head in the clouds, he knows how to stay focused. Which is why he is an excellent song writer? His music is usually medieval ballads on the acoustic guitar. As his name suggests, however, he can play some mean jazz. Along with his guitar are a wooden flute and a harmonica from his youth.

Jen

Description: Jen is a blue skinned merb with orange eyes. She was a classic merb, but didn't take the typical stance toward doom. She still took precautions, but thought that you had to fight to avoid danger. She became marks-woman because she said that you can dispatch danger from a distance without getting infected blood on you.

Jeff

Jeff is a slightly taller than average guy. He had blond hair and green eyes. Jeff was the clumsiest person ever with a habit of falling asleep in odd places with no knowledge of how he got there. However, he could make a ship tap dance if he wanted to.

AUTHOR NOTE: These are the OC's I'm using in my story and future one's. But it isn't about OC's. This story is centered around Starling (Kind of)

My other stories will have more Storm Hawks in them.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: Return

Chapter 1: Return

"So, where I we going to face doom today?" Stork asked

"Well, Cyclonian activity on Terra Tranquo." Aerrow said

"Again? That place needs to get a squadron." Finn said rolling his eyes

"Finn could you try to be sensitive? Ah who am I kidding? Finn is right." Piper said rolling her eyes

"Let's go save them." Junko said

"Stork set a course." Aerrow commanded

"Sure thing...to our doom" The merb grimaced

The Condor took off toward Terra Tranquo at breakneck pace. Why Cyclonia wanted it was beyond them, there was nothing there really. Cyclonis just probably wanted to conquer everything. Regardless, they couldn't let Cyclonia win.

MEANWHILE ON TERRA TRANQUO

the Cyclonian battleship had just landed on the terra. A squadron of grunt talons under the command of Snipe and Ravess. Those poor poor talons.

"Okay men! You guys are lowly grunts, but even you should be able to handle unarmed civilians! I can't hope to expect perfection from you, but at least don't fail...or else" Ravess said casting an icy glare on the troops

"Yeah, what she said!" Snipe followed up "Move out! That means you too new guy!"

The cloaked man standing in the corner sighed and followed the other talons out of the ship. Snipe though he heard the man mutter "idiot" under his breath, but dismissed it. No one would dare insult the mighty Snipe...right.

The entire talon battalion drove from the forest and headed toward the town where they would conquer it easily.

"Ravess, are you sure that we can do it with these grunts?" Snipe asked his sister

"The people of this Terra are unarmed my dear brother. This is all Master Cyclonis would give us. But we have my aim and cunning, along with your...smashing ability. No one can stop us!" Ravess declared

"Well, I trust you Ravess. You always were the smart one." Snipe said complementing his sister

Snipe and Ravess did love each other. Well, it was more like a love hate relationship. They were brother and sister, although they'd never admit to even liking each other. As always all the talons were on a pain of death oath not to tell anyone that two siblings were actually getting along. The two swore he heard a voice from the back say "Aww" but he dismissed it. After all, no one would mock the great Snipe and Ravess...right.

BACK ON THE CONDOR

"Stork, how're we doing on time?" Aerrow asked

"Never doubt my baby! We'll be at the site our death in ten minutes." Stork said confidently

"That guy needs help." Finn said

"He's a good pilot though." Piper said shrugging

The Condor reached its destination within ten minutes just as Stork predicted. The Storm Hawks went to the hangar and boarded their rides.

"Let's fly! The talons will be in cycle mode to avoid detection from the town's people." Piper said

The Storm Hawks took to the sky after hearing Stork's "Have fun dying" comment. They headed toward the town from the opposite end of the Terra as the talons.

"I love the sky!" Aerrow exclaimed feeling the wind in his hair "That's why we've got to protect it from the likes Cyclonia!"

"You're way too dramatic!" Finn called "Betcha I get more talons than you!"

"You're on!" Aerrow called back "Chicka-Cha!"

"Hey, that's my line you!" Finn said

The Storm Hawks reached the town square far before the talons. All of the town's people stopped and stared at the squadron.

"Hey, dad! Sky Knights are here!" A little boy said to his father

"Son, don't get too excited! They aren't official" The man said

"Why is there a guy like that on every terra we go to?" Junko asked curiously

"Who cares?" Piper asked "He won't be saying that when we save the terra."

"Everyone! Cyclonians are coming to invade this Terra. But don't panic, we're here to help." Aerrow said

all of the people ran around in circles screaming. Panicking is human nature, what are you going to do? Aerrow sighed in annoyance.

"Everyone, just get to your homes and let us handle this!" Piper yelled

the people ran into their houses in a relatively calm fashion, but not before hearing the man comment again.

"I hope those kids can handle it."

"I f#king hate that guy." Aerrow said under his breath

The Storm Hawks waited in the town square for their enemies to arrive. The talons pulled into the square in a matter of minutes. They were not happy to see the Storm Hawks waiting for them.

"Talons, get rid of these brats." Ravess said in a deadly calm voice.

All of the talons charged forward, but the poor grunts were defeated in a matter of minutes with a punch of the knuckle busters, swing of the dagger, blast of the staff, and arrow of the crossbow. Snipe and Raves both sighed as the grunts dropped like flies.

"I guess we'll have to take care of this." Raves said

"No mistress Ravess. Allow me, your humble servant." A voice said

They turned to see the hooded cloaked figure on his skimmer parked just off to the side.

"Oh, you're that one new elite we were able to get." Ravess said "Why did you not charge the others?"

"Those losers would have slowed me down. I'll do better when it's just me." He said smirking under his hood "Besides, now you'll have to watch just me fight."

"Why would that interest me?" Ravess raised an eyebrow

"I'm going to impress you beautiful Ravess." He said causing her to blush slightly

Snipe felt like puking. The figure pulled his skimmer to the middle of the square and dismounted. He casually took a few steps forward and reached into his cloaked unsheathing a katana. It had a black handle with a beautifully crafted steel blade. He ignited it, causing a 

sliver glow to surround its blade.

"Hey, red-head. You and me." The cloaked figure said pointing his katana in Aerrow's direction

"Fine by me." Aerrow said pulling his skimmer up and walking toward the talon

"Shame, I can't battle you in the sky." he commented "But , we'll still have some fun sky knight."

Aerrow raised his weapons and the battle began. Aerrow swung is daggers releasing energy. The talon dodged them with ease and struck back with the same results. The two seemed to be evenly matched, when suddenly the talon flipped the sword into his other hand and swung catching Aerrow off guard. The sky knight was knocked flat on his back.

"Not bad." Aerrow said getting to his feet "You're ambidextrous."

"Come get some, kid!" The talon sneered

Aerrow gritted his teeth and charged the talon. He swung a dagger forward and it locked with his katana. the two tried to overpower each other.

"Listen up Aerrow because we don't have much time." The figure said in a low voice

"What?" Aerrow said starting to relent

"No keep fighting or they'll get suspicious." the figure continued "I'm an undercover sky knight"

"And why should I believe a dn word you say talon?" Aerrow asked suspiciously

"Starling sent me Aerrow. She asked me to go undercover and stop the talons' mission here." He whispered

"Why wouldn't Starling do it herself?" He raised an eyebrow

"She's testing me." he replied

"For what?" he asked

"Never mind that now. We have to take this guys down. I'm going to let you push send me flying back. When I get up I should be directly in front of Ravess. Fire your lightning claw and I'll dodge." He instructed

Aerrow smirked understanding instantly. The cloaked figure relented allowing Aerrow to send him flying a few feet back with his blades. The man got up and Aerrow fired his 

lightning claw exactly as instructed. The talon rolled to the side allowing the claw to hit Ravess. The talon then sent a shockwave that knocked Snipe back.

"You traitor!" Snipe said angrily

"I didn't betray you because I was working for the other side. We've returned." He said

"What are you talking about?" Ravess asked confused

"Well, I'm no elite talon." He said pulling up his sleeve revealing a purple design tattooed on the back of his hand.

"That symbol..." Ravess said recognizing it

"That's right!" The figure brought down his hood revealing his jet black hair and gray eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Snipe asked

the figure switched the katana to his tattooed hand and pointed it toward the talon

"I'm Jackal Sun...of the Interceptors"


	3. Chapter 2: Intercepted

Chapter 2: Intercepted

"Interceptors? They were wiped out by the raptors! Except that purple haired b#ch" Ravess said becoming angry at the thought of Starling

"I'm a new recruit, just joined recently." He said

"New recruit? Starling recruited new Interceptors?" Aerrow asked from behind him

"Did I studder?" Jackal asked with a grin "What say we chase these punks away"

"Sure thing." Aerrow said grinning back

"Hey, Storm Hawks! You dead back there or do you want to join in?" He called to the others

"What just happened?" Finn asked "Isn't he our enemy?"

"Let's worry about that later and get rid of these talons." Piper said pulling her ride into the town square

The other followed without hesitation. They dismounted their rides and readied their weapons. Snipe drew his mace ready to fight.

"No Snipe! We're retreating." Ravess said stopping him

"But..."

"We are leaving!" Ravess cut him off sharply

Snipe just sighed and mounted his ride.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Jackal said with a smirk

Ravess fired and arrow at him. He slice it releasing a blinding light. The Storm Hawks and Jackal were completely unable to see.  
When the light cleared the two talons were gone.

"dn it." Jackal said shrugging "Oh well."

He turned to see the Storm Hawks giving him curious looks. He felt his face to see if there was anything on it, then looked down on his clothes

"What?" he asked

"Care to explain this situation?" Piper asked the stranger

"Let's talk somewhere more comfortable. There is a diner right over there." He said pointing to a building behind Piper "C'mon my treat. Oh, wait."

He walked up to one of the fallen talons and took his wallet. he searched through it and took money. He did the same to a few others before deciding he had enough.

"Okay, I've got enough. Let's go!" He said walking toward the diner casually. 'You guys coming or not?"

"Is this guy for real?" Piper whispered

"Who cares? Free food?" Finn said following Jackal

"I'll second that." Junko agreed following as well

Piper and Aerrow just looked at each other and shrugged. The Storm Hawks and their new friend ate well courtesy of the talons.

"What's the deal? When diod Starling decide to form a new Interceptor Squadron?" Aerrow asked

"Well, me and my friends joined about four months ago. But Starling said she had been thinking about it for a while before that. She said she was sick of moping about her old squadron and had to move on because she needed the help." Jackal said

"What would posess her to start up the Interceptors again. I thought it would be too painful." Piper said

"Well, she told me that the new Storm Hawks had something to do with it. You guys really helped her move along and get over it. She said wanted a crew again." Jackal said

"Why didn't she just join us?" Aerrow asked

"She said she didn't want to burden you guys." Jackal shrugged

"That sounds like Starling." Piper said smiling slightly

"So how did you come to be recruited?" Junko asked

"Well, Starling started her search for recruits on Terra Zanzibar which is my home terra. Terra Zanzibar is full of fighters. It's part of our culture. We sparr constantly for fun and even have tournaments for sport." He explained "Me, my twin sister, and best friend lived there. Starling joined one of our tounaments looking for promising recruits."

"Talking about me behind my back?" A voice said

They turned to see Starling with her trademark smile. She walked over to the tables. She apprached Jackal who flashed her a grin.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." She said frowning "You were supposed to radio in and tell me when you completed your mission."

"Well, I was treating my new friends to dinner." He said shrugging

"Did you take the Talons' money again?" She asked

"Yes." He said

She just sighed and shook her head. Her slight smile didn't go unnoticed by Jackal.

"Ha! Made you smile." Jackal said smirking

"So, you did." She said smiling wider

"Hey Starling." Aerrow said

"Oh, hello Storm Hawks. Thanks for your assistance." she said

"No problem! The Finn is always ready to help." Finn said flexing his arm

"Finn you didn't do anything." Piper said sighing

"Ready to go?" Jackal asked her

"Sure thing! Farewell Storm Hawks" Starling said

"Bye guys." Jackal said putting the money on the table

Jackal whispered something to Starling causing her to laugh lightly as they left the Diner. The Storm Hawks looked on in surprise.

"Those two were totally flirting." Aerrow said surprised

"Are you sure? That didn't look like flirting to me." Finn commented

"That's because you aren't used to seeing flirting that works, Finn. Not everyone spouts lame lines." Piper said

"My lines are not lame." Finn pouted

OUTSIDE THE DINER

"So you fit in well with the Cyclonians?" Starling asked

"Yep, it was easy." Jackal said shrugging

"You make a great Cyclonian." She said smirking

"If you only knew."

_I wonder if she'd accept me if she really knew._


	4. Chapter 3: The New Interceptors

Chapter 3: The New Interceptors

Starling and Jackal boarded the new interceptor ship, the Violet Veil. They were greeted by the rest of the team.

Hey, how's it going?" Their crystal specialist Sal asked

Sal was average height with silver eyes and black hair like Jackal's. He had a guitar and staff crossed on his back. Because of his music prowess and laid back nature, everyone called him Jazz Man.

"Bout time!" said teasingly

Leeanne was basically a female version of Jackal, after all they were twins. She had black hair and brown eyes and was medium height. She carried a Scimitar and served as head mechanic on the ship.

"You didn't catch anything did you?" Jen asked twitching slightly

Jen was a blue skinned merb with orange eyes. She was a classic merb, but didn't take the typical stance toward doom. She still took precautions, but thought that you had to fight to avoid danger. She became marks-woman because she said that you can dispatch danger from a distance without getting infected blood on you.

"Glad to have you back." Jeff the helmsman said from his spot at the controls.

Jeff was a slightly taller than average guy. He had blond hair and green eyes. Jeff was the clumsiest person ever with a habit of falling asleep in odd places with no knowledge of how he got  
there. However, he could make a ship tap dance if he wanted to.

Jackal worked did various jobs on the ship. He knew basic mechanics and crystals, nothing spectacular, but enough to help out Leeanne and Sal. The only areas he was exceptional in were fighting and tactics. That was where he worked alongside Starling.

"We ready to go?" Jeff asked

"Sure thing Jeff." Jackal said

"I'm supposed to issue the command." Starling said with a sigh "Sure thing Jeff."

"Wow, you gave that order so much better than me." Jackal rolled his eyes earning a glare from Starling

Jackal was often scolded for his attitude. Jackal was prone to mean jokes and blunt tactless remarks. Starling said that he was too playful for his own good. Of course none of them 

could say much.

Jazz Man could be a total airhead at times. Leeanne thought that the body was nothing to be ashamed of and flaunted hers, not extremely but enough to embarrass a brother at times, not to mention the innuendos. Jeff was, as mentioned before, clumsy as hell. Jen was...merbish and never forgot to keep her blood-sucking woodchuck repellent on her; no one questioned it.

Then, there was Starling. She could be too uptight for her won good. Despite their opposing personalities, they took and instant liking to each other. Starling tried to tighten him up and Jackal tried to loosen her up. They loved teasing each other. It was really playful flirting as observed by Leeanne, but neither of them would ever admit it. Like what was happening now.

"I do believe I did issue that command better." Starling said proudly. "My voice had more command authority."

"You mean haughtier." Jackal countered causing her to glare

"I like my haughty voice." She said causing Jackal to chuckle

"Tricked you." He said "But I like your haughty voice too."

"What?" Starling said blushing

"I'm going to take a nap." Jackal said

"Don't get stuck in the cupboard." Jeff called cheerfully

"What...nevermind." Jackal said laying down on the couch

Starling looked around the ship at her new crew. She smiled. These people could never replace her old crew, but they didn't need to. It was stupid to try and replace people. These were her new friends she could value them just as much as the old.

Leeanne walked over and patted Starling on the back understanding. The Interceptors were back in their full fury. And, as Jackal said, those Cyclonians would be seeing purple!

"I'm going to train him to death." Starling said observing Jackal on the couch. "I must repay that haughty remark."


	5. Chapter 4: Trust

Chapter 5: Let's have a ball

"A dance?" Jackal said rolling his eyes

"It's called the Atmosian Ball. Sky Knights are supposed to attend. It's tomorrow on Terra Atmosia." Starling said

"All Sky Knights?" Jackal asked

"Yes, it's a tradition." Starling said

"I'm not a fan of the council or their traditions." Jackal said

"It's a lot of fun." Starling defended "There's music and lots of great food."

"Music? I'm in." Jazz Man said

"I need an excuse to wear my low cut dress." Leeanne said

"I'm up for anything." Jeff said from his spot at the helm

"I'll go." Jen said "The council must take every safety and health precaution."

"C'mon Jackal! It'll be fun and help you with your social skills." Leeanne said

"Don't start with that again." Jackal said annoyed "I'll go. They have free food."

"Glad you're sold." Starling chuckled "Now you need to find escorts."

"What? Escorts why?" Jackal asked sighing

"It's tradition. Most squad mates go with each other as friends." Starling said "It's easier that way."

"Even all dude squadrons?" Jackal asked smirking

"Maybe some." Starling said with a smirk "Who knows what goes on behind closed doors?"

"Touché." Jackal said "So you going to be my escort or not?"

"Sure." Starling said

"That's a way you ask a lady to a ball?" Leeanne said thawping him on the back of the head.

"Would you be my escort Milady?" Jazz Man asked Leeanne

"See, why can't you be more like my Sal?" she asked

"Then I would get a girl like you. Which I don't want." Jackal commented "If we're done, I'm going to take a nap."

"Idiot." Leeanne muttered as Jackal went to his room

Starling just walked back to her room smiling all the way. She opened her closet and looked at her low cut violet dress.

"He's in for a surprise." she said to herself

BACK ON THE BRIDGE

"So, Jeff." Jen said twitching slightly "You seem uninfected, would you be my escort."

"Thanks...I think." Jeff said with a smile "Sure I will."

"Great! If you'll excuse me I have to get my blood sucking wood chuck repellent and spray it on my dress." She said

"Your dress isn't already guarded against them." Jeff teased

"No, the fabric only repels undead goats and demonic puppies." Jen said not noticing his sarcasm.

IN CYCLONIA

"A dance?" Dark Ace rolled his eyes

"Yes, Dark Ace. I'm going in disguise to find that Sky Knight and teach him what happens when you infiltrate Cyclonia." She said in her dangerously low voice

Dark Ace smirked. He knew when she used that voice someone was going to get. He was glad that it wasn't him, at least not this time.

"Do you need you need assistance?" he asked

"No, I don't plan on fighting. I'm so stupid to challenge all of those Sky Knights." She smirked "I just want to eliminate this insolent worm. By the time they find him I'll be long gone. Besides, I never get to go out." She said

"I like the way you think Master Cyclonis." Dark Ace said with a smirk

"I do too. Now I'm going to get my new dress ready for tomorrow. It's a wonderful shade of black." She said walking toward her chambers.  


"I'm so proud of that girl." Dark Ace said to himself.

Cyclonis smiled as she looked at the dress in her closet. She picked up her chroma crystal and went to her mirror. She acitvated it and it gave her the form a blue eyed red head.

"Call me Claire" She said in a sweet voice "Perfect."


	6. Chapter 5: Have a ball

Chapter 5: Let's have a ball

"A dance?" Jackal said rolling his eyes

"It's called the Atmosian Ball. Sky Knights are supposed to attend. It's tomorrow on Terra Atmosia." Starling said

"All Sky Knights?" Jackal asked

"Yes, it's a tradition." Starling said

"I'm not a fan of the council or their traditions." Jackal said

"It's a lot of fun." Starling defended "There's music and lots of great food."

"Music? I'm in." Jazz Man said

"I need an excuse to wear my low cut dress." Leeanne said

"I'm up for anything." Jeff said from his spot at the helm

"I'll go." Jen said "The council must take every safety and health precaution."

"C'mon Jackal! It'll be fun and help you with your social skills." Leeanne said

"Don't start with that again." Jackal said annoyed "I'll go. They have free food."

"Glad you're sold." Starling chuckled "Now you need to find escorts."

"What? Escorts why?" Jackal asked sighing

"It's tradition. Most squad mates go with each other as friends." Starling said "It's easier that way."

"Even all dude squadrons?" Jackal asked smirking

"Maybe some." Starling said with a smirk "Who knows what goes on behind closed doors?"

"Touché." Jackal said "So you going to be my escort or not?"

"Sure." Starling said

"That's a way you ask a lady to a ball?" Leeanne said thawping him on the back of the head.

"Would you be my escort Milady?" Jazz Man asked Leeanne

"See, why can't you be more like my Sal?" she asked

"Then I would get a girl like you. Which I don't want." Jackal commented "If we're done, I'm going to take a nap."

"Idiot." Leeanne muttered as Jackal went to his room

Starling just walked back to her room smiling all the way. She opened her closet and looked at her low cut violet dress.

"He's in for a surprise." she said to herself

BACK ON THE BRIDGE

"So, Jeff." Jen said twitching slightly "You seem uninfected, would you be my escort."

"Thanks...I think." Jeff said with a smile "Sure I will."

"Great! If you'll excuse me I have to get my blood sucking wood chuck repellent and spray it on my dress." She said

"Your dress isn't already guarded against them." Jeff teased

"No, the fabric only repels undead goats and demonic puppies." Jen said not noticing his sarcasm.

IN CYCLONIA

"A dance?" Dark Ace rolled his eyes

"Yes, Dark Ace. I'm going in disguise to find that Sky Knight and teach him what happens when you infiltrate Cyclonia." She said in her dangerously low voice

Dark Ace smirked. He knew when she used that voice someone was going to get. He was glad that it wasn't him, at least not this time.

"Do you need you need assistance?" he asked

"No, I don't plan on fighting. I'm so stupid to challenge all of those Sky Knights." She smirked "I just want to eliminate this insolent worm. By the time they find him I'll be long gone. Besides, I never get to go out." She said

"I like the way you think Master Cyclonis." Dark Ace said with a smirk

"I do too. Now I'm going to get my new dress ready for tomorrow. It's a wonderful shade of black." She said walking toward her chambers.  


"I'm so proud of that girl." Dark Ace said to himself.

Cyclonis smiled as she looked at the dress in her closet. She picked up her chroma crystal and went to her mirror. She acitvated it and it gave her the form a blue eyed red head.

"Call me Claire" She said in a sweet voice "Perfect."


	7. Chapter 6: Dance in Shadow

Chapter 6: Dance in Shadow

"Is everyone ready?" Jackal asked

"Ready here." Leeanne said clinging to Sal

"I'm doom proof!" Jen said from beside Jeff

"So we're waiting on Starling." Jackal said "Hey violet! Hurry it up!"

"Sorry! Just putting the finishing touches on." She said entering the room.

Whatever comment Jackal had planned was thrown out the window when he saw Starling. She was wearing a low cut violet dress with silver earrings. She had a white flower in her hair.

"Wow, you look...wow." Jackal said

"I take it you approve?" she asked with a smirk "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." He said breaking out of his trance.

They exited the ship and walked to the front door of the dance hall. There they were met by a short man in a tuxedo.

"Welcome! It's always good to see squadrons!" The man said

"Who're you?" Jackal asked

"I'm Bob the greeter." he said

"Greeter? How's that working for you?" Jackal asked

"I hate my job." He said hanging his head "It's so lonely."

"Good luck." Jackal said patting the guy on the back as they walked inside

They entered a large elegant ballroom. There was a massive crystal chandlier hovering over a sizable circular dance floor. On all sides of the floor were tables each with a sign designating the squadron sitting there. They all gathered around the Interceptors table.

"You depressed the greeter." Leeanne said

"Ah, he'll be fine." Jackal said shrugging

"Let's just have a good time." Jeff said taking two steps and tripping over his own feet  


"Aren't you glad I told you to wear those knee pads?" Jen asked helping him up

"Yeah, now lets dance." Jeff said leading the merb over to the floor.

"Sal let's go too." Leeanne said leading him away as well

"There they go." Jackal said smiling "I'm heading to the buffet table."

Starling sighed as he walked away. She wanted to dance, but that was Jackal for you. She sighed and sat down at the table.

"Hey, wanna dance?" Starling turned to see a smirking Jackal "You really think I would ditch my escourt like that?"

She just smiled and stood up. He led her to the dance floor. The waltz started playing. Jackal smiled and took her hand. They glided around the floor in a perfect waltz.

"I didn't know you could waltz." Starling commented

"It's the only dance I can do. Anything else I look like a raptor doing ballet." He said sadly

"Thanks for that imagery." She said cringing "I just noticed that you brought your katana. Expecting a fight over pigs in a blanket?"

"I like to keep my katana on me at all times." he said

"All times?" She thingyed her eyebrow

"Well, it's never out of my reach." He said "Even when I sleep, it's just on my nightstand. I just can't be too careful."

"Well, I don't pose any danger to you." She assured playfully

"That sounds like something an assassain would say!" He said with mock suspicion

She giggled at his joke as the dance finished. They both decided to rest at thetable for a bit.

"That was lovely." Starling said

"It was cool. Now I'm really heading to the buffet table. I'll bring you back food." He said winking as he walked away

"Such a gentleman." She rolled her eyes

"Starling is that you eh?" Starling looked up to see Suzy Lu and Bill Rex standing there.  


"Hello Suzy, Billy. How're you enjoying the party?" She asked politely

"Not bad eh, but the music leaves a lot to be desired." Billy said

"Amen to that!" Jackal said as he came back carrying two plates. "Starling I got you a little of everything since I don't know what you like."

"Thanks you." She smiled " Jackal, this is Billy Rex and Suzy Lu of the Absolute Zeroes."

"Oh yeah. I've heard about you guys!" Jackal said excitedly "Especially Billy Rex's crazy stunts. You are totally crazy!"

"Well, thank you there. You should come to Terra Nord and jam with us some time." Billy Rex said

"Definitely." Jackal noticed Sal and Leeanne approaching "Hey Jazz Man! Can we do something about this music! I like classical, but enough is enough!"

"Sure thing." The musican said as he arrived at the table

"Are you going to embarass us?" Leeanne asked

"Absolutely." Jackal said as he and Sal approached the paiono player.

Starling and Leeanne went to the dance floor to find out what they were up too.

"Hey, piano man, take a break." Sal said "Me and my buddy are going to spice up this music."

"Finally!" The paino man said "Go on ahead. AnythingI can do to help."

Jazz Man just whispered to him.

"Jackal time to sing one of our songs." Jazz Man said

"No fancy crap!" Jackal said

Jazz Man lifted his guitar and began to play along with the piano

/watch?v7oVvkNp4GdA

The enite room bursted into applause. Jackal was glad Sal had chosen a song to fit his less than perfect voice.

"For once it's good you suck a singing!" Leeanne yelled  


"One more! This is the one where you just have to yell angrily." Jazz Man said

"Oh, I like that one." Jackal said as Jazz Man started up another one.

/watch?vvSY89pY0Ogw

The other Sky Knights were shocked at that display.

"Guess they aren't used to metal." Jackal said walking toward Starling

"That was interesting." Starling said

"That rocked!" They turned to see a bue eyed red head smiling.

"Hi, and you are?" Starling asked

"Oh, I'm Claire." She said looking right at Jackal "Would you like to dance?"

"Yeah sure." Jackal said causing Starling's eyes to flare

Starling was upset when the girl led Jackal to the dance floor. Then she remembered that they only went together as friends. That's right they were just friends. That was how it had to stay, after all, they were teamates. Starling nodded happy with her lame rationale.

"Aren't you upset." Leeanne asked

"Why, he's just my friend" Starling said calmly

"Whatever, Sal let's dance some more." She said dragging the musican off

Starling sat down and looked around the room. She saw Jen and Jeff dancing in the corner very carefully to avoid injury. She spotted Leeanne and Sal locke din a slow dance. Then she saw Jackal and that...thing dancing. Wait, why did she think that.

"So, you like metal?" Jackal asked the girl

"Very much so." She said "I've heard about your exploits Interceptor. You infiltrated those Talons and beat them good."

"I had help from the Storm Hawks. Yeah we beat those dumb Cyclonians good." He said not notcing her smirk for just a second

"I doubt the Cyclonians are dumb." She said "They did beat the original Storm Hawks and conquored half the Atmos."

"What're you a fan of theirs?" Jackal raised an eyebrowteasingly

"No, I'm just saying people should be wary. You never know where you enemy can be. They could even be here." She said

"That's why I never let my katana out of my sight." He said patting the blade at his side.

"You know, there is a beautiful view of the moonlight outside on the balcony. Would you like to see it?" She asked innocently

"Yeah sure." He said walking toward the balcony with her

Starling saw this and decided to follow at a safe distance. After all, this girl could be trouble. At least, that's what Starling told herself. She followed the two and stopped right at the door. She poked her head outside to see what was going on.

"I noticed you keep your weapon on you too." Jackal commented

"Oh yeah, it's a double sided energy staff." She said brandishing her weapon

"Double sided? Impressive, what squadron are you from?" He questioned

She was caught completely off gaurd by that question. She couldn't believe that her, the Master Cyclonis, had forgotten that detail. One stupid mistake and her cover was about to be blown. No matter, it was time to eliminate this pest anyway.

"No squadron. You were spot on before when you asked if i was a fan of Cyclonia." She smirked "Except I'm the leader of Cyclonia."

She deactivated her Chroma Crystal revealing her true self.

"Master Cyclonis, to what do i owe this honor?" He asked

"You infiltated my kingdom. I don't appreciate that." She frowned "You must be punished."

Both of them turned when the doors to the Balcony were thrown open. They saw saw Starling standing there with a dangerous scowl.

"I knew you were no good." Starling muttered "Get away from him."

"Aw, I made you jealous." Cyclonis sneered

"Starling, get some people out here. We'll need people to cart her off to jail." Jackal said drawing his katana.

"We have a security breached!" Starling yelled running into the ball room "Master Cyclonis 

herself is here on the balcony."

Everyone in the room came running to the balcony door. They were amazed by the sight of Jackal and Cyclonis fighting. The queen of Cyclonia herself invaded their party. They all readied their weapons.

"Stay back! This is one on one!" Jackal said smirking "I can take her."

The two traded more blow until cyclonis jumped back.

"This is tiresome! I'll just send you straight to oblivion." She said raising a black crystal she had around her neck "Goodbye"

She fired a bolt of dark energy striking the sky knight with a direct hit. Everyone gasped as the smoke cleared and Jackal was standing there unharmed. He swung his katana releasing a burst of energy hitting Cyclonis.

"What the hell?" Cyclonis exclaimed cluthching her arm "Who are you?"

"Jackal Sun of the Interceptors." He said

"No, I mean who are you? Only two types of people can survive an Oblivion Crystal. Friends of the user or family of the user won't be affected." She explained "I've never met you before, so that makes you a blood relative of mine."

"No way!" He chuckled "I knew I had 100Cyclonian blood in my veins, but to be related to Master Cyclonis herself, that suck for you because your crystal didn't work."

"We'll settle this later...fellow Cyclonian." She smriked as she used her telpotation crystal.

"That's so cheap! Disappearing a puff of black smoke." Jackal exclaimed turning toward the others "Isn't it guys?"

Jackal saw the other Sky Knights looking at him curiously; a few of them were even glaring.

"What?" he asked shrugging


	8. Chapter 7: Rejection

Chapter 7: Rejection

"What's with the looks?" Jackal shrugged "Guys?"

"You...You're a Cyclonian!" One of the Sky Knights said

"Well, technically yes. My mother and father both lived in Cyclonia. I was born there." Jackal shrugged again

All of the squadrons turned and walked back into the ballroom except for Starling and the other Interceptors.

"Guys...C'mon!" Jackal said calling to them "Well that sucks."

"That's all you have to say?" Jen asked twitching

"They just shunned you and me and all you say is that sucks?" Leeanne asked

"Well it does suck." Jackal smirked "Oh, well!"

"You're coping well." Sal said

"Jackal...know that we're here. I don't think differently of you." Starling said softly

"Guys, it's fine. People are stupid and let dumb stuff like this affect their judgements of people." he smiled "I really only care what you guys think. Now let's enjoy the rest of the party."

He took Starling's hand and led her into the ball room with the others in tow. He led Starling into the middle of the dance floor.

"Is this a good idea? They're..." He cut Starling off

"Just focus on the dancing. Block out all other things." He whispered to her

She nodded and they started swaying to the music again. Jackal could feel the glares of many of the other sky knights. He just smirked.

_I know what you guys are thinking. Why is that beatiful woman dancing with that lousy Cyclonian. Sorry she's all mine...well to dance with at least._

As the song ended the two broke apart and looked at each other.

"That was lovely." Starling said "Blocking out everything worked."

"How do you think I got so good with a katana?" He asked smugly "Now this glaring really is 

getting to me. Can we go home?"

"Sure thing." She said

BACK IN CYCLONIA

"What? Relative of yours?" Dark Ace asked with disbelief

"Yes, my Oblivion Crystal failed." Cyclonis asked "Do you know anything of this?"

"Not at all." He said calmly

"Dark Ace, I cant tell when something you know something. I saw your face when I told you about this." She said dangerously

"I promised your father that I wouldn't ever tell." He said

"I am Master Cyclonis now. Tell me now." She growled "You know what will happen if you don't."

"Fine, there have been a few to leave Cyclonia and only one was related to you in any way." He explained "Your father's brother, your blood uncle, and his wife disapproved of the methods your father used. Your uncle caused havoc in this very palace to allow that wretched wife to escape. carrying two twin infants. They are your first cousins."

"First cousins, this should be interesting. Let's see if we can bring this Jackal and his sister back to their roots." She smiled sadistically "Or if not we can see who the stronger Cyclonian is. Either way it means fun for me."

ON THE VIOLET VEIL

"See it was a good thing I brought my katana."

"Okay, it paid off this time." Leeanne rolled her eyes "But I doubt she'll risk coming to an Atmosian Party again."

"She wanted to kill you for infiltrating Cyclonia." Starling said "Well, she was able to make her dissatisfaction known."

"Starling, I was wondering how you knew to call the other sky knights. How did you know why she showed up too?" He asked curiously

"Well...I uh..." She stammered blushing

"You followed us to the balcony. You were spying on me." He accused playfully

"I thought that girl was trouble." She defended "And I was right!"

"You didn't know! You were jealous." He smirked

"Jealous...why would I be?" She asked "I mean we're just friends."

"Right. But you know you wouldn't have had anything to worry about." Jackal said "She was cute in that form and I had fun dancing with her. But she was no competition." He said

"What?"

"Good night." he said walking off to his room leaving her dazed

"Great! I'm really going to be able to sleep after that." She muttered walking off to her room.

"Jackal! What the hell was that?" Leeanne asked entering her brother's room

"Just a little harmless teasing." Jackal said

"When are you really going to go after her?" Leeanne asked "Or are you afraid that she won't feel the same or it'll ruin your friendship?"

"I'm not one of those people. Those loser getting caught up in drama, that isn't for me." Jackal chuckled "I know it won't ruin our friendship."

"If you aren't afraid then what's the problem?" Leeanne asked

"I like the flirting and teasing; it's fun. Besides I was charming her. Now I just need to find the right moment. I don't wanna be lame." He smirked

"You look at things interestingly." Leeanne said walking out of the room shaking her head.

"Good night sister!" He called

_I've got her now_


	9. Chapter 8: Ice Rumble

Chapter 8: Ice Rumble

"The Absolute Zeroes invited us to their Winter Borealis festival." Jackal said "They radioed us this morning."

"Why not? No urgent missions have come up." Starling said

"Jeff set a course for Terra Nord!" Jackal commanded

"Jackal, I give the...never mind." Starling shrugged

"My brother is rubbing off on you." Leeanne said

"Not that she would mind." Sal grinned

"Good thing Jackal looks clean and uninfected." Jen commented

"That's not what...never mind" Jackal shrugged

"See what I mean?" Leeanne rolled her eyes

MEANWHILE NEAR TERRA NORD

"Boss, are you sure about this?" Lugey asked "Remember what happened last time we tried to attack the blizzarians?"

"For once, Lugey makes sense." Hoerk said

"Don't question me!" Repton yelled "Last time those lousy Storm Hawks were there!"

"Right boss!" Spitz said

"I despise those mangy ice munchers! When we defeat them we'll seal them in a very hot prison!" Repton spat

"Sadistic, that's my brother!" Hoerk smirked

"For Cyclonia and the Raptors!" They all yelled

TERRA NORD

"Welcome Interceptors eh?" Billy Rex said enthusiastically

"Why did you punctuate your sentence with a question?" Jackal asked

"What?" Suzy Lu was confused  


"Well he said welcome then added eh? at the end of his sentence" Jackal commented "Why did you do that?"

"Well, I uh..." Billy Rex scratched his head

"Relax, I'm just messing with you eh?" Jackal smirked

"Oh, good one there you Houser!" Billy Rex said patting Jackal on the back.

"They'll get along fine eh?" Suzy Lu shook her head

"Well, the real event is watching the Borealis, but that's tonight." Billy said

"Until then we have ice skating and various snow sports. Very rockin' there!" Suzy said

"Ice skatin' is not rockin' eh?" Billy said

"Can we do something about this cold?" Jackal exclaimed causing the others to stare

"The cold just hit me! I don't want to catch thermal paralysis." He said

"You sound like a merb." Leeanne rolled her eyes

"Nothing wrong with that." Jen said

"Don't joke about thermal paralysis. That s#t ain't funny!" Jackal said

"Aside from that, it's cold." Jazz Man commented

"Relax and take these." Suzy Lu held out red crystal necklaces "They're thermal crystals for tourists."

"Thanks!" Jackal said taking one.

Once they had all donned the crystals they followed Suzy and Billy to the town.

"Over there is the Ice Grinder Track." Billy Rex said proudly "There is where we held the frozen pie eating contest. already over. Then there is the Ice Rink. Pretty lame."

"Hey Billy Rex, ice skating can be rockin'. If you know how to do it!" Jackal said "Guys get your Ice Skates on and I'll show you."

They obeyed and got out on the rink.

"Okay, draw your weapons! We're going to do what I call Ice Rumble!" Jackal said "We're 

going to spar on ice!"

"Now there an idea!" Billy exclaimed drawing his staff

"This seems like a bad idea." Starling said

"Afraid?" Jackal taunted

"Fine." Starling said

The thought of losing to him was really deplorable to her. The Interceptors and the two Absolute Zeroes. Started their game. They skated past each other trading blows with their weapons. After a few swipes, Jen was knocked into the snow. After all, she only had a bow. Jeff came over and helped her up because he was out after the first pass.

"Hey Billy Rex!" Jackal called skating up to him

"What there?" He asked

"Do you like snow cones?"

"Of course they're one of my favorite foods!" The blizzarian nodded

"Well, you can have all the snow you want!" Jackal swiped Billy's feet with his katana causing the blizzarian to land face first into the snow "You'll need to get the cones yourself!"

"Nice move bro!" Leeanne skated up to her brother with her  
Scimitar in hand.

"Weren't you fighting Suzy Lu?" He asked

She pointed to Suzy Lu who was also face first in the snow. Jackal and Leeanne nodded at each other and began their dual. They knew each other's fighting style well so were pretty evenly matched.

"Is that blizzarian girl flirting with Sal?" Jackal said pointing

"What, I'll kill that tramp!" Leeanne growled looking to the side

Jackal smirked and grabbed Leeanne's arm. He flung her from the rink.

"Sorry sis! I know your weakness!" Jackal saluted as he skated away.

"As I knew our fine musician's weakness." Starling skated up

"Then it's just you and me! Let's see what your nunchaku can do!" He grinned  


This was the main event. The two traded blows while circling each other at breakneck speed. Seeing this was getting them nowhere they stopped. They stood on the ice facing each other.

"You're going down Violet!" Jackal called playfully

"Come get some!" She grinned smugly

"You asked for it!" he skated at her

She braced herself for whatever attack he would try. She was surprised when he sheathed his katana and continued his b-line toward her. He tackled her and they both tumbled into the snow. The two wrestled playfully for a few minutes, but Starling ended up pinning him.

"You lose." She smiled "Not your best idea."

"You're under the assumption that this is unpleasant for me."

"Would you stop your teasing." She rolled her eyes

"Okay, would you like to watch the Borealis, just you and me." He asked with a grin

"What..." She became nervous "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm asking you on a date. You said to stop my teasing." He smirked

"I...I can't do this!" She said suddenly getting up.

She ran from the ice rink leaving a very confused Jackal behind. He stood up and watched her leave. He stepped out of the rink and went to follow her when Leeanne stopped him.

"Just give her some time." Leeanne said

"F#k that." He said breaking from his sister's grasp and going after Starling

_I'm not letting it go down this way._


	10. Chapter 9: It's cold outside

Chapter 9: It's cold outside

Jackal ran as fast as he could to catch up with Starling. He was tactful about hitting on her. It was the first time he was really tactful about anything. He wasn't going to screw it up.

"Starling! Where are you?" he called for the Interceptor

"Are you looking for a violet haired girl eh?" A blizzarian asked "If so she's behind that shed."

"Thanks." He said moving in the direction that he pointed

"No problem chief."

Jackal walked behind the shed to see Starling with her back turned.

"Hey, violet." Jackal said

"Hi" She said softly without turning around

"Wanna tell me what that was?" He raised an eyebrow "Look, if you didn't like me that way you could have said it. I'm a big boy I can handle it."

"You don't understand." She turned around revealing teary eyes "I do."

"So you don't want to go out with me...now I get it." He said sarcastically

"This is bad...we shouldn't do this." She stammered

"Bad? I like you and you like me. I'm not seeing the bad." he smirked

"You look at things too simply. What if this doesn't work? What if you end up hating me?" She asked

"Okay, that won't happen. This is what I didn't want, all this romantic drama crap. These losers who are trapped in romance dramas. That is what ruins things." He said "Plus, I could never hate you."

"What if I lose you?" She asked

"Bingo! There's the problem. You're afraid that I'll die like your old squadron." he smiled reassuringly "That lizard brain won't get me. The only reason you lost that day was because he got the drop on you."

"But..." She was cut off

"Your team wouldn't want you to be all emo and not do what you want because something might happen." Jackal finished

"Yes." She said

"What?"

"I will watch the borealis with you." she smiled

"So, are you my girlfriend or what?" he asked

"Tactless as always!" She smacked him on the back of the head "But yes."

"Now you want to go back to our friends?" She nodded

They walked back toward the ice rink. Jackal smirked and put his arm around her shoulder. She looked at him.

"What? It's cold outside." He said

"Lame" she grinned

"Awwww!" Leeanne called when she saw them approach

"Don't make me use my katana." He growled "Besides, you said to give her some time. But you were wrong. Ha! Leeanne was wrong!"

"You finally got a girlfriend." Sal commented

"My girlfriend is cool, how can you handle my sister?" He chuckled

"He handles me all over." Leeanne grinned at her brother's disgusted reaction

"Hopefully he uses gloves." Jackal commented

"That is a good idea. You must avoid diseases." Jen said to the horror of the others "What? Bog measels, Hyperbolic sour syndrome, brain rot, poison spleen syndrome, there are many diseases to avoid."

"Oh, we thought you meant...never mind." Starling just waved it off

They were broken out of their conversation by a loud boom. They looked toward the source of the noise to see one of the houses with a large hole blasted in the roof. They looked above to see the raptors flying over head.

"They thought they could attack during the festival. They didn't plan on us being here." 

Sal smiled

"Hey Jen, shoot the dumb one down!" Jackal said

"Which one's the dumb one?" The merb smirked raising her bow

"Any one will do eh?" Suzy Lu said

Jen readieed her arrow and aimed. She fired her bow hitting Lugey's skimmer sending it hurtling toward the ground. Repton growled and slapped his forehead at the sight of his brother hitting the ground.

"Idiot!" Repton growled surveying the ground "Where did that come from? What, Starling is here? Who are those people with her?"

"Nice shot eh?" Billy Rex commented "That'll show those housers."

Repton signaled for them to land. They landed near the ice rink.

"Lugey!" Repton yelled

"Coming boss!" The other raptor yelled getting up from making a snow angel.

The Raptors were all together. They ignited their weapons.

"Alright! We're taking over this terra you mangey blizzarians!" Repton growled raising his bommerang.

"You and what army lizard lips?" Leeanne said grinning

"Ah you beat me to it." Jackal gave the thumbs up

"Who are you?" Repton asked mockingly "I thought I destroyed those pathetic Interceptors."

"We're the new recruits." Sal said

Starling readied her nun chucks but Jackal put out his hand to stop her.

"I've always wanted to fight a lizard man." Jackal said "Hey, newt boy! How about my friends against yours? One on one for each of us."

"Fine by me! Hoerk you take Starling! Lugey you take the black haired girl! Spitz...do you think you can handle that stoner?" Repton issued his orders

The respective opponents squared off. Jackal drew his katana and pointed it at Repton.  


"You look pretty tough...but I bet you fight like an amphibian." Jackal chuckled

"That's where I draw the line. Never compare me to a frog!" Repton growled

"Go chew a lilly pad." Jackal smirked

And the fight began


	11. Chapter 10: Cold Blooded

Chapter 10: Cold Blooded

"Impressive." Jackal said dodging a swing from repton's blade "You're strong, probably stronger than me. But, strength isn't everything."

"Shut your mouth Sky Knight." Repton snarled swing his blade more furiously.

"How're you holding up Jazz Man?" Jackal called

"This little guy is scrappy." Sal said parrying Spitz's attack with his staff

"Violet, you aren't dead are you?" he teased

"How do you manage to be a jerk in the middle of battle?" Leeanne called dodging Lugey's attack

"I'm fine!" Starling called "In fact I'm done! Looks like I win this round!"

"No fair! I got the leader!" Jackal called back

"Raptors! Focus! They're making us look like idiots!" Repton snarled striking another blow

"You do a pretty good job of that yourself!" Jackal goaded "I thought the great Repton would be better!"

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face. I'm a cold blooded warrior!"

"Cold blooded is the key phrase!" Jackal said "We're in an icy climate! That's why you and your brothers are doing so poorly."

"You dare criticize our fighting!" Repton roared

"Yes." Jackal said simply

Repton threw his blade and Jackal ducked it and kicked Repton's legs from underneath him.

"You fail!" Jackal said pointing his katana at Repton

"Did I?" Repton asked smugly

"What are you...Ah!" Jackal was cut off as Reptons boomerang clipped him from behind.

It was an indirect hit but enough to cause immense pain. Jackal dropped to his knees in pain. Repton smirked and stood up retrieving his boomerang from the floor.

"Not so tough now!" Repton said kicking him a few feet back. "Say goodnight!"  


Repton approached the downed Sky Knight ready to finish the job. He raised his blade and swung downward. He expected it to be done, so he was shocked when Jackal rolled to the side and got to his feet.

"C'mon Repton! You didn't even knock my katana from my hand, so you didn't hurt me that bad." He swung his katana knocking Repton's blade from his hand.

"I...can barely move." Repton chocked out

"That would be thermal paralysis. It affects you faster oh cold blooded warrior." Jackal bowed mockingly

"I'll be back!" Repton stuttered out

"Back? You're not going anywhere!" Starling said approaching

"Good bye!" Repton removed a white crystal from his pocket "Raptors close your eyes."

He smashed the crystal against the ground causing a bright flash of light. Everyone was blinded for a good five minutes, but they could hear the sounds of motors revving and taking off. When the light faded the Raptors were a good distance away.

"They got away." Jackal shrugged "Ow! Guess he hurt me more than I thought."

Jackal clutched his shoulder and collapsed in pain. The other Interceptors rushed to his side.

"You careless idiot!" Leeanne said bopping him on the head

"Yeah add more injuries!" Jackal grumbled "Well, violet looks like we won't be able to watch the Borealis."

"I don't care about that." She said "Let's just get you some medical attention."

"You could kiss it and make it better." He smirked despite his wound

"Even when he's severely wounded he's still...Jackal." Jeff said cheerfully


	12. Chapter 11: Sky tumbles down

Chapter 11: The Sky Tumbles Down

**A few weeks after the battle with Repton**

"Guys! We've got a message from the Sky Knight Council." Jen said 'They radioed us and requested our presence on Terra Atmosia."

"Wonder what they want?" Jackal said from his spot on the couch

"I don't know." Starling said "But we have to go."

"Jeff to Terra Atmosia." Jackal commanded

"I'm the leader." Starling sighed

The ship took off for Terra Atmosia.

"We'll be there in a few hours." Jeff said from the helm

"Hey, Violet wanna sit down?" Jackal rose to a sitting position and patted the seat next to him.

She smiled and obliged him taking a seat next to him.

"Wow, this is comfy." Startling commented

"Why do you think I lay on it all the time." He said putting his arm around her shoulders

"I just thought you were horribly lazy." She laughed at his scowl. "But now I know it's the couch."

"You two are so cute together." Leeanne commented

"We are not cute." Jackal said

"If you could see yourselves you'd agree." Sal smirked

"Shut up." Jackal said closing his eyes.

"You are kind of cute." Starling commented

"Don't encourage them." He muttered falling asleep

"Jackal..." Starling saw he was sleeping "Can't believe he fell asleep on me.

She yawned and was soon asleep as well. Leeanne grinned when she saw them asleep 

together on the couch. She ran to get her camera. She snapped a picture of them. You never know when you're going to need blackmail material.

The Violet Veil reached Terra Atmosia too soon for Jackal, as he was woken up by the intercom. Jackal hated being woken up, but this time he didn't mind so much as he saw Starling cuddled next to him. He grinned. It was funny, whenever he saw his sister and Sal cuddling or doing anything romantic he wanted to wretch. But he kind of understood now. Although he still didn't want to see his sister making out in front of him, which she did often.

"Time to wake up Violet." He whispered

"Here already." She yawned as her eyes opened "This couch really is comfy.

She blushed as she realized her position with Jackal on the couch. She righted herself. Jeff couldn't help smiling over his shoulder. If his insane friend could get a woman, he could too. Although, his choice would be hard to attain, as she was paranoid of everything. He mused over this as he landed the ship on the Terra.

"Time to go see the council. Yay." Jackal said unenthusiastically

"C'mon, they're not that bad." Leeanne shrugged

They exited the ship and headed for the council building. Leeanne smiled as she saw Jackal and Starling walking side by side.

"Hey Sal." she whispered "Look."

Sal followed where she pointed and saw that Starling and Jackal were holding hands. He smirked.

"Reminds you of us when we were first starting out?" Sal asked

"Yeah, we were so awkward." She smiled grabbing his hand "Hopefully they'll end up like us."

"You seem to actually care about Jackal's happiness." Sal commented

"I do love my brother." She said

"You do know that I heard every word you two said, don't you?" Jackal called

Leeanne just responded by pulling Sal into a kiss in the middle of the street. Jackal cringed at his sister's lack of shame.

"My retinas!" He groaned  


They reached the council chambers and stepped inside. They went to the receptionist and announced their arrival.

"Council, the Interceptors are here to see you." the receptionist announced them.

"Ahh, welcome Interceptors." The head council man said "We have an important matter to discuss with you."

"What would that be sir?" Starling asked politely

"It's regarding your other Sky Knight." He said seriously "Jackal Sun, step forward."

"Sure thing." He said obeying "What can I do for you sir?"

"This is in regard to the incident that happened at the Sky Knight Ball." He said "Master Cyclonis came in disguise to eliminate you. Why?"

"Oh, well I infiltrated her plan to invade Terra Tranquo." Jackal sated proudly "I stopped her good, and I guess she took my infiltration as an insult."

"It was also there that she attempted to use an Oblivion Crystal on you." he continued "It did not work, am I correct?"

"Yes." he nodded

"She claimed that the Oblivion Crystal doesn't work on friends or blood relatives. Since you never befriended her, she came to the conclusion that you were related." He said "Were you aware of your relation?"

"Not at all. I knew I was Cyclonian, but not that I was related to the royal family." He shrugged

"So, you are Cyclonian." He said

"Yes, I was born in Cyclonia. Both my parents were Cyclonians." he said knowing where this was probably going to go

"Why did you not say so when you applied to be a sky knight?" he asked

"It wasn't important." he shrugged "I wasn't required to give personal information like that."

"You have Cyclonian blood in your veins." one of the other council members said in a hateful voice "You cannot be allowed to be a sky knight any longer."

"Whoa, whoa , whoa." Jackal said "Where did that come from?"  


"Cyclonians cannot be trusted." Another member agreed

"My parents rebelled against the old Cyclonis. They died getting me out." He said angrily

"A Cyclonian is still a Cyclonian." A third member said

"We find that we cannot risk you heeding the call of your family." The head councilman said regretfully "The council rules that you must be stripped of your title of Sky Knight and leave the Interceptors."

Jackal could see the regret in the councilman's eyes. He was out voted by the others. Jackal seethed. Well, at least they didn't know about Leeanne

"No way." Sal said "We're not kicking them out!"

"He's right." Jen twitched "They are our friends in this dark doom ridden world."

"He didn't do anything wrong." Jeff said "Your kicking them out because of where he was born and who his family was."

"We must insist that you surrender your title and leave." The councilman said "Or we must remove the Interceptors as an official squadron. We cannot allow a disgrace to the council to continue."

"Are you serious?" Starling finally spoke up "You'd disgrace the name of the Interceptors because of this? I cannot allow that."

"What say you Starling?" he asked

"I...I will discharge him." She said looking down

"What the hell?" Jackal exclaimed "You're actually going along with this?"

Jackal watched in shock as Starling signed the discharge paper. He stormed out of the room and into the street. Everyone ran out and followed him except for Starling who was still signing papers remorsefully.

Jackal didn't stop until he reached the ship. He grabbed his katana and headed toward the hangar.

"Jackal wait!" Leeanne called out entering the ship "We won't be on the squadron without you."

"If you leave, we leave." Sal said

"Guys, don't leave because of me." He said calmly

"What are you saying?" Jeff asked shocked "Aren't you angry?"

"Anger doesn't describe it." He said with a sad smile "But Atmos needs the Interceptors. I may have lost my title, but you can't let that destroy the entire squadron."

"We can't follow Starling!" Leeanne said "After what she did."

"What she did to me. Not you." He sighed "She is a good leader. Don't hold a grudge on this. That's my job."

He started to walk towards the ship to get ready, but was stopped by a voice.

"Jackal stop!" He turned to see Starling with a deep look of regret on her face. "Let me explain."

"Explain what." He asked coldly "How you went along with them? How you just betrayed me?"

They all flinched at the coldness of his voice. Jackal never talked like this.

"I hate them for doing this." Starling said "But I can't let my old squadron be disgraced. I can't let the name of the Interceptors be tarnished."

"Name?" Jackal laughed miserably "All because of a name. You care so much about appearance?"

"They were my friends...my family." Starling said

"And I'm nothing. My name can be disgraced." he said

"I didn't say that! You're not being fair about this!" She yelled "You may be stripped of your title, but you can still stay on the ship. We don't have to tell them."

"You have some nerve." Leeanne started

"Leeanne, no." Jackal held up a hand "Starling I don't care what the council thinks. I don't care what strangers think. But I really cared what you thought. Then you pull this. I'm leaving."

"But I...I want to be with you." She said tearfully

"Why? I'll never be as important to you as your old squadron." He said "They are dead. Even if they weren't they wouldn't care about the name of the Interceptors. You made your choice and you just lost another squad mate. Goodbye."  


He ran toward the hangar and mounted his skimmer. Starling followed closely trying to stop him.

"Please don't go." She pleaded one last time

"I'll get over this, eventually. But I won't be back" He turned and gave her a sad smile "Keep fighting Cyclonia. Good luck Violet."

With that he drove from the hangar and took off into the sky. He didn't know what he was going to do or where he was going to go. He flew for a few hours and started to tire. He knew he couldn't fly forever. It was then he spotted a familiar sight.

"The Condor." Jackal said sighing "I can have them drop me off somewhere. Screw Acceptance."

**THE END**


	13. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE:

I realize that I'm eating up a whole chapter with an author's note, but I forgot to put them in the chapters

Hope you enjoyed my story. Don't worry! I will do a sequel eventually.

I think I fit the context of the show.

My Sequel will have more of the actual Storm Hawks.

Be honest in your reviews.

Until next time:

DEATH TO MARY SUES!

(PS: sorry for those busted hyperlinks in chapter 6

I forgot to remove them.)


End file.
